


Isabelle messes up war and it's funny

by BreeDavis



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Cats, Crack, Domestic Fluff, Dragons, F/M, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, Interrogation, Interspecies Relationship(s), Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), POV Original Female Character, Ravnica, Spies & Secret Agents, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 12:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19109566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreeDavis/pseuds/BreeDavis
Summary: A girl named IsabelleA dragon assassin named NicoleA cat named fwuffyThree dragonsOne cityOne of the dumbest things ever written.





	1. Meet Isabelle. Guess what guild shes in!

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my friends in the zeleren community.

The last thing the girl expected to ever hear in an interrogation facility, turned out to be the first thing she heard. Aside from the expected, "sit. You are at the mercy of the great Nicol Bolas. Do you know why you are here?" And of course, the what is your name stuff, to which the girl responded with a meek Isabelle. The question she did not expect was " what is your favourite colour? "

 

She looked at the dragon she stood before, a shadow of confused passed over her facial features, over her brown hazel eyes, and the scar at her right eye. This was followed by amusement, for after all, bemused is a fusion of amused and bewildered. She almost let out a chortle at this absurd query from her captor. Suppressing a giggle, she let out an answer. " Deep blue." She stated calmly , though still chuckling in her mind. She answered the next questions in the similar fashion as the first. Favorite symbol? A dragon or maybe a squiggle. Favorite animal? Dragons ( but not you, she thought ).

 

Another thing that confused Isabelle was why, exactly, she was there. Though she was asked if she knew, her answer of suspect for treason was deemed incorrect, and thus, she was subjected to a long, dragging explanation, that basically was an overcomplicated was to define " suspected on treason". The dragon's seemingly-three-hour-seminar on her crimes was everything but informative. Though she was used to complex terms and explanations, the drawling but sexy voice had done nothing but take her fervor to learn and throw it in a lava filled crevice.

 

So there she sat, on the plane's most uncomfortable chair, being fussed over on charges she didn't know or want to. Apparently, she was guilty of thing science couldn't explain, and escorted to a room that somehow managed to be less comfortable then the last, or maybe that was in her head. She had about three seconds to take in the audacious scenery of her new temporary home ( temporary for she would most likely be executed by the end of the dawn and the start of breakfast, how insulting to die on an empty stomach. ) before the second dragon of the day swooped in and grabbed her.

Dragon fly-bys were now a normal thing in the life of Isabelle. This one was blue, that wanted dragon criminal Ugin. Condemned to death by Bolas. That is, if anyone could ever catch him. The dragon was nothing if not elusive. Or was evasive the correct term? Why was she thinking about proper use of words at a time like this! Fussing on about grammar whilst hurtling to one's demise was such an Auzorious thing to do.

She chided her self for not being in the mood of one who could possibly break her neck without eating first, and let out a mix between an excited whoop, and a terrified scream. She was racing at the rocky ground, so fast the wind blasted her hair and face back, and so close that when she wasn't squinting from the wind, her flailing shadow was visible on the ground. The multitudinous small jagged rocks that littered the ground barrelled closer, until she closed her eyes, braced for impact.

She felt nothing. A rush of air pushed her down and up at the same time. Warm light burned across her face, there was a soft flapping, the wind came faster, blasting back her lolling head. Thoughts filled this head. Am I dead? Am I ascending to that big laboratory in the clouds? Did angels have any sense of aerodynamics. Her curiosity overwhelmed her, or courese, and she wrenched open her eyelashes, stuck together by tears of exhilaration and sleep.

The scenery surprised her. After a life of oddities, she was used to not being suprised, but this was new. She was racing over the rocky terrain again, and realized her survival by a quick glance upward. That was where she saw the dragon. In the thrill of falling to her death, she had forgot about the dragon carrying her, assuming that death penalties somehow stacked, and he couldn't be caught harboring a fugitive. That was stupid, she thought. You can only die once per life. That was why, where she was from, suicide was looked down at with disdain. And no, it DID NOT count as suicide if it was furthing the ultimate goal, useless but awesome science!

She saw a nearby rooftop from a building for a guild unknown to her. As usual, a plan formed in her mind. She was so sick of dragons.

This was the most excitement she'd had since Carl set their own dragon's home ablaze, and set off a lightning storm to "douse" the building before he was caught, ended up struck by lightning, and never seen again.

She set into the plan, pressing one foot into the dragon, and kicking off, spinning free from the clutch of adventure, crashing through the balcony window of the building, She stepped away from the broken glass, testing if her bones had shared it's fate. She was physically fine, though her heart pounded through her chest, her brain numbed by adrenaline. She stepped through the hall, and instantly recognised the place. The building that belonged not to a nameless guild, but to her own. She entered the big room with the big doors at the end of the hall, and came face to disapproving face with her third dragon of the day.


	2. The world's biggest suck up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Nicole. Only a vain dragon could fall for her wiles, and Bolas is a very vain dragon....

     After the guard got over the initial shock of the prisoner being spontaneously rescued by that goddamn criminal dragon Ugin, that dragon that had been constantly elusive until that strange girl was put in hostage, all poor Torin wanted was to live, and that most definitely would not happen if the news of Isabelle and her miraculous escape got out.

       He was, of course the last of the Sandrian line. His family would've continued if his brother hadn't been so reckless. While sane Torin warned against, his brother had joined the izzit, blown up a building in an insane blaze of crazy, was struck by lightning, and presumably died. He did not wand to die.

        A sudden instinct told him to run, and he dashed around the engraved pillar that was conveniently located there. He didn't know why he was so scared. The knives on tile clack he heard was far from the dragon himself, but the thing around the pillar from him radiated pure malice and seduction at once. It rounded the corner, and he gasped.

         She was unlike he had ever seen. She had an aloofness to her, a sense of smothering calm.Torin had a girlfriend, but she was nothing like this, and he knew that if he were to live, she would take up the majority of his thoughts. He knew, at least, that his co-worker was into her. He began to sweat, face turning red. After a fast agitated exchange, the co-worker ended up dead on the flooring. 

          The woman clacked on, her black bob waving invitingly, though her sharp black-diamonds set on her eyes were all but welcoming, shining with maniacal light. He was glad to have hid. In all of his thoughts, the girl remained, so, quietly, he followed her. Following up till the big hallway. He gulped. Was she here for interrogation? There was no way that her speech with the dragon would be as terse at with the unfortunate guard. He slipped in after, hoping that she would live. He didn't want to have another Corey on his hands. And Corey was just a story, he thought. This girl was real.

           The first question was answered without pretense or hesitation. Favorite colour? "Red, blue and black" odd. Weren't those the dragon's colours. Whatever. Things got weird with the favorite symbol question as the girl, unfazed responded with the dragon's own crest. Her favourite animal? A dragon. Her guild? "Dimir, but if you were a guild, I want to join!" Torin stepped back. The seductive notes in her voice reached a dark tone, her diamond eyes gleamed. She had put a challenge on the board. The dragon replied with a slight nod, and gestured to a back room.

         "Come," he said silkenly, " we have much to discuss " the girl; Nicole, only smiled

* * *

 

          

        

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, but there will be longer in the future.


End file.
